


Early Morning Cheer

by dont_try_this (sychononny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cheerleaders, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Neighbors, Oblivious, Peeping, Teenage Jensen, Voyeurism, always a girl Jensen, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/dont_try_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, at half past 6 she’s out there practicing for her cheerleading squad. And every morning, Jared’s there, watching her from his bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely written as a fill for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/38156.html?thread=8815884#t8815884).   
> _...girl!Jensen likes to practice her cheerleading routines outside in her backyard, while not wearing any underwear or a bra. Her hot older next door neighbor, Mr. Padalecki, likes to watch her..._
> 
> Author Note: This was written a few years ago, so I will probably backdate it to 2011 in a month or so. It's all part of getting all of my fics/fills/dabbles uploaded here.

It’s early morning and the cold makes her nipples stand out. Hard little nubs outlined by her school uniform. Her breasts aren’t huge but they still wiggle and bounce as she goes through her routine. Every morning, at half past 6 she’s out there practicing for her cheerleading squad. And every morning, Jared’s there, watching her from his bedroom window. At fifteen, she would have made a pretty picture with or without her bra. But without her bra was a definite plus, the natural bounce of movement was unmistakable.

But it was when she started practicing her high kicks that made Jared lose it every morning. Kicking up her legs and spreading them wide, Jared had ample view of her bare ass and trimmed slit. With no one around she was self confident as she showed off her charms. She never looks his way; she has no idea he’s there. He has no answer why she practices without any underwear on every morning. But the view was gorgeous.

He had his dick already out when she started practicing her splits. Her pussy lips would barely part just before she lands. And his cock throbbed under his hand as he imagined what it would be like if she were sliding herself down onto his dick instead.

Again and again she practices until she gets it right. Jared keeps pace as she watches her. Slowing down when she slows down and speeding up when she does. He knows when she nearing the end of her routine and he times it to end when she does. 

Watching her, she’s a thing of beauty, lifting her legs up higher as her breasts jiggle a bit more. Every effort trying to perfect the routine over the last time she did it. And Jared groans, imagining himself fucking into that pink slit just glimpsed every time her skirt flies up. That short school skirt would be bunched in his fists as he sank himself all the way in... 

She practices for hours, so her stamina would be incredible. And she’s so athletic he could probably bend her in half to kiss her while deep inside her. With one more twist up under the head he finally comes with a grunt. Looking up, he can see he timed it just right. He watches as she gathers her pom poms up off the grass. Brushing off her skirt, she pulls it back into place to protect her modesty. Jared has to smile at that - she’s quite a girl.


End file.
